Ivocaloid
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: Lame title, I know When Carly and Freddie die, Sam is put on trial. What happens when there are some suprise guests at the stand... Flame me I flame you. rated T cause I am paranoid RnR I do not appreciate grammar nazi's either


PART 1

Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEP. The tone rang continuously through the hospitol room. Just like that she was gone. Carly was such a great friend towards me even if I wasn't. I have messed up many times through my life but this time I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Freddy died instantly in the crash and I only got was little banged up. I was at fault. It was my idea. I take full responsibility. I don't want to hear anyone tell me it wasn't my because I was. I want the pain to eat away my insides. I want it to take over my life and control. I want to feel the guilt. What I did to Carly and Freddy, the way I feel, I want this feeling forever to remember that I did this and I can never start over ever again.

"I am sorry Spencer we tried everything. We were unable to revive her." The doctor explained to Carly's brother. Lies. Filthy lies. They didn't try to revive her. No one came rushing in when the final beep resounded. Not one person, but I can't tell him that I wouldn't want to make him even more upset than he already is, if it was possible. Tears streamed down his cheeks and refused to look up. I felt tears well up in my own eyes as well. They built up in my eyes till they came streaming down in a rush. I fell to my knees as I sobbed into my hands. People stared at us in the lobby but they don't know this was my fault. All my fault.

When Mrs. Benson came to the hospitol she wouldn't even look at me and when she did she yelled at me and raised all hell. Couldn't she tell I take fault and I feel the guilt and pain deeply too? I knew Spencer wouldn't press charges but Mrs. Benson will. One hint was her being carried out by security yelling,"Hope you have a good lawyer! I will see you in court!" Maybe I can quickly move to Canada and then get away from her. But I know they will find me, they always do...

"Samantha Pucket, accused of manslaughter of Carly Shay and Fredward Benson." The trial started. I fight more tears that have built up over the week since the accident. When I was called to the stand I noticed some peculiar looking people sitting in the back. A boy, blue hair, a girl, long pigtailed teal hair, a man, purple long hair, a lady, long pink hair, another lady, brown short hair, and a boy and girl wins with blonde hair. The boy had a pony tail too. They all wore hats and hoods like they were part of a bad gang and wore all black. Could this day get any weirder?

"Miss Pucket can you please describe what happened that night of the accident?" The lawyer guy asked.

"Yes, I was at Carly's appartment and we were thinking about Icarly ideas. So I suggested we videotape one of us driving. Everyone thought this was a great idea and of coarse it was really late and we were really tired so.." I trailed of as tears rolled down my hot cheeks and my voice began to crack.

"Go on Miss Pucket." I took a deep breathe and continued.

"So we borrowed Mrs. Benson's car and took it down main street and I was driving. It was around three o'clock in the morning so Carly fell asleep and I was also on the verge of sleep while Freddy tried to keep us awake. Carly's seat belt broke somehow and Freddy was trying to fix it and was also unbuckled. I had mine on because Carly kept nagging me about it. And... and... I fell asleep at the wheel. We drove into a ditch. I remember... I remember waking up and only seeing freddy's legs and his upper half smashed throw the windsheild. I looked back and saw a sharp metal pipe in Carly's thigh."

"And what was the metal pipe for?"

"It was part of a bit we were recording. Carly held onto the box of props in the back." I begin to sob again."I didn't mean to kill anyone. I swear. But I can tell you I blame myself for this fully." And I meant every word I said.

"Thank you Miss Pucket. You may go sit back down." I walked back to my seat as the trial continued.

Finally it was coming to close when the judge said,"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor. We the jury find the deffendent-" the girl with the long teal pigtails jumped up taking her hood off.

She yelled,"Not guilty!" Gasps went through the crowd and Mrs. Benson looked offended.

The boy with blue hair murmered at her,"Miku sit down you're-"

"No Kaito I am not staying silent anymore."

"And you are?" The judge trying not to show his annoyance."And why do you think the diffendent is not guilty."

"Because I am Carly Shay and he is Fredward Benson. We are the living proof." More gasps. There was no way this was Carly and Freddy, no way. I watched both of them die. How is this possible? "After we died our body's were not buried like you thought they were. We were turned into androids called VOCALOID. Were we will sing and perform for the rest of our lives. You might say that we were reborned eternally." This is crazy. I am going to wake up in a few minutes and it will all be a dream. I pinched my self and I feel the pain in my arm. Nope I am not dreaming.

"Can you prove this? Can you prove you are androids but also Carly and Fredward?"

"Yes we can." The others with them stand up and yank their hats and hoods off.

First up to talk was the pinked haired girl."Yes we are androids created by Yamagata in Japan but also can speak any language really. I am twenty years old and have been twenty from day one. There are many others like us. There are VOCALOID 2, VOCALOID3 and UTAULOID. Then just the original VOCALOID. My name is Luka Megurine." She answered the questions like these were normal everyday went the purple haired named, Gokupo. Them the lady named Meiko. Then the boy twin named Len and afterwards his twin sister who didn't want to answer many questions named Rin. I like this chick. Then it was Carly or Miku's turn.

"Can you tell me what exactly you did on that night?"

"Well, When Sam suggested to go on a car ride, I was super tired and agreed with anything. After a few hours of video taping a bit with the metal pipe, I started to fall alseep."

"And that is when your seat belt broke?"

"Yes. That is correct. I have a small scar from where they tried to sew me back together but its very faint." She stood up sideways and lifted her shirt up slightly revealing a slight scar that was barely visible.

"Thank you Miss... uh... Hatsune. Shion Kaito please come to the stand."

When he walked up Kaito told his part of the story. "I was in the car with Sam and Carly when I realized carly's seat belt broke it didn't look to hard to fix so I unbuckled and tried to fix while trying to keep Sam awake, as she said. Soon I felt an airborne sensation and next thing I new I woke up in strange white room."

"And where is this strange white room?"

"Vocaloid high. Its were the train all new Vocaloids."

"Thank you Mr. Shion. You may now leave the stand. See what these kids have gone through? How could a girl be charged with manslaughter when the victims are still alive?" The lawyer sat back down and the judge called a thirty minute recess. Thank God I wasn't handcuffed like other times I'd rather not mention. I caught up to Miku and Kaito.

"A- are you really them? Cause there is no way you guys can be alive! Am I being punked?!" The words rushed out of my mouth almost all at once.

"Sam if you were being punked how would I know that we met in kindergarten when you stole my sandwich knocking me off my chair." I went into shock and nearly knocked her over by a hug.

"I can't believe you're really alive!" After recess ended we got back into the court room and the judge began to speak.

"If the defendent has no more to say, then we shall continue with the sentencing. Has the jury reached a verdict?" An old lady with short red wavy hair stood up.

"Yes we have your honor." Than it hits me. That old woman is Ms. Briggs!

END OF PART 1

So what do you think? I just reread this and realized how dramatic it sounds... oh well... RNR


End file.
